It happen on a stormy Autumn day
by Pinkside
Summary: Phineas tried his best to be cuddly as possible, but it was not enough. He had to think of something else. He did the only thing that came in sense and so he kissed her gently.
1. Chapter 1

**It happen on a stormy Autumn day**

Isabella and Phineas always spent every day together. Both are now 27 years old and since high school a couple. Now they are married and live in a nice little house in Danville.  
Today is a stormy autumn day. The leaves on the trees turn yellow and brown and have no chance to hang with this storm.

"Oh my, look! It's getting worse out there. It's good that we can now stay at home." said a worried Isabella.

"Yes, you are right my darling! Unfortunately, the summer is over!" Phineas came from.

The wind was still strong and thunder could be heard nearby. This put a chill on the back of Isabella. Isabella stood at the window interlock with crossed arms and look out onto the tree in the Backyard. Phineas was sitting on the big couch and watched his wife with concern.  
He knew from the past that Isabella had great fear during storms and lightning.  
To see her so frightened pains him very much. Now it started a thunderstorm and lightning occurred at even. Isabella shrugged at each lightning strike, leaving a faint noise of herself.  
Phineas on the other hand do not mind. He could not see his beloved wife like this, so he got up and took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Everything is good my darling! This is just a storm, we are safe in here. You remember when we bought this house and I have Ferb strengthened against everything."

"Yeah, I remember you and Ferb were already finished after 30 minutes with it!" Isabella laughed lightly.

"Come now, we cuddle on the couch. What do you say? asked Phineas.

"Yes, cuddling is always good," replied Isabella.

The married couple sat on the big couch and Phineas got a nice blanket to, well, just cover up.  
The lightning and the thunder came closer and you could see Isabella's fear.

They heard a loud bang and all the lights went out.

"Oh dear what is it now?" asked a frightened Isabella.

"I think the lightning must have a the power poles have made!" Phineas replied.

It was dark both could hear the rain,the thunder and the respiration of the partners.

"Do not care I'm with you!"

"Believe me, I'm really extremely happy about it

Phineas tried his best to be cuddly as possible, but it was not enough. He had to think of something else. He did the only thing that came in sense and so he kissed her gently.

Isabella started to relax slowly. She liked to kiss him, and even more when he kissed her. Both lost in their kiss, and don't thought about the rest of the world (and the storm) .

The kisses were more passionate and more passionate. They broke it to get some air.

" Hey Phin ,Watcha Doin? Isabella giggled.

Then began to chuckle to Phineas. "Hey, Izzy, I know what we do today!"

"Uhh ... let me guess!" and therefore the loving couple continues their kissing.

(Yes you are right they do **THIS**. Because not everyone can read something like that so I thought it would be better to take a break here.)

**1Month later...**

For a while now Isabella don't feel very well. She has pain in the abdomen and becomes thicker. Finally, when her period failed, she already had a little idea what was wrong with her. Nothing of it had been betrayed Phineas, because she did not want to cause unnecessary care. So she reached for her Phone and called well to whom (To all which thought of Ferb NO NOT Ferb this time but close) She called Candice.  
"Hi, Isabella! How are you?" Candice asked.

"Hi, Candice! The some circumstances appropriately.

"Hmm, what's going on?"

"Tell me could you accompany me maybe I should go to the doctor?"

"I could. I am there in 10 minutes! And then you tell me what's wrong "

"For sure"

Fortunately, living Candice and Jeremy with her young daughter Amanda very near.

After this 10 Minutes Candice arrived in front of the House.

Isabella went to the car and greeted her sister.

"Hello again and thank you that you accompany me today?"

"No problem-just tell me what is happening at last!"

"I think I'm pregnant!"

"Ok and how do you figure it out?"

"I have pain in my abdomen, Ibecome thicker and my period has not come."

"Hmm. Yes sounds like pregnancy. Why you did not want my brother to the doctor? "  
I just didn't know it until the last hour. I told him nothing about it and I still want him surprised that today, if I should really be. "

"Oh you're sweet. Well then let's have a look what uncle says the Doctor!"

The two young women arrived, in practice, and did not have to wait too long. The doctor looked at everything and by ultrasound was able to congratulate the young lady. The joy was overwhelming on this message and Isabella and Candice laid in their arms.

"Congratulations to you. I'm looking forward to our new niece or nephew, and do not be angry with me but it was also slow time with you both."

"Yes, yes I know."

"Have you ever considered how you wanted to say it Phineas?"

"Yes, but we need now to go in the mall I'll prepare this evening a delicious dinner and according eat to the present I wanted a small romper, something like a gift. I hope he understands what I want to aim it."

"When I think of all the hints I've given him earlier oi .. now that makes me worry!"

"Do not mind because he is so smart and now no longer naive."

"You're right"

"I know"

Now that the women arrived at the mall, they chose a nice romper and bought the rest for a delicious dinner.

After that, Candice brought Isabella back home and wished her luck with the promise to tell nobody the news until they did it themselves.  
Isabella made herself out to cook the food there Phineas undoubtedly to be at home soon. She covered and decorated the table and sat on two wine glasses, filled her glass as not to be obvious from the outset with red grape juice around.  
Phineas was finally home to. He was already wealthy from the entrance of the night, this should particularly be. The smell of pasta with Bolognese sauce was in the air.  
He walked in the door and greeted his wife with a loving kiss.

"Hmm. That's enough good. Eat my favorite!"

"I am glad that it already smells good. Off waiting until you've eaten it."

"Can not wait!"

The two took place at table and ate. They toasted with wine or grape juice in its red case (which of course do not Phineas know ^ ^).

"Honey, stay sitting still short. I have a surprise for you!"

"Only eat the delicious Dinner and then another surprise? Today is probably my lucky day!"

Isabella got the gift and handed it to her Phineas.

"Oh what's that?"

"Go on do it!"

He opened the packaging and took out the romper.

"Honey that's about what I think?"

"What do you think it is?"

A broad grin shaped herself in his face.

"You .. you're pregnant? We are parents?"

"Yes. Yes that's me and we will be!"

"Since when?"

He remembered it must have been the magic night which he spend with her, where he wanted to comfort and distracted her because of the storm.

"Let me guess!"

"Yes, it happened on a stormy autumn day!"

So this it is. Hope you like it and if you want me to continue this story then please send me a review or a message. I will do it then.^^


	2. Chapter 2

"That's wonderful!"

Phineas looked to his wife in Horror.

"Umm,Izzy Why are you drinking Wine?"

"Do you wanna taste? It's another kind of Wine."

Now totally confused he took the glass and tasted it. To his surprise he recognized that it was only red grape Juice. Relief washed through him and he leaned back at his seat.

It would have surprised him, but even if his too prudent woman would do such a thing.

"Sorry if I scared you but I didn't want to be so obvious in the first place."

"I understand. Oh man you really scared me!"

"A scare is rarely alone."

The loving couple cleaned together the kitchen and relaxed on the big couch. Both couldn't realize what kind of luck they had. Phineas and Isabella started to think about their future with kids and both were filled with bliss at this thought. They look at each other in the eyes and said:"I love you forever and always!" They shared then a long and loving Kiss.

Now for both it was time to go to bed. Phineas and Isabella went up to their bedroom, changed their cloth and shared a good night kiss. After this both felt asleep.

**Phineas' dream**

In his dream Phineas wake up in a big, white room in a big, white bed. He sat down and asked himself "Where he is". He stands up and saw on a wall two Doors, one was Pink and the other one was Blue. He must decide which one he'd choose. Phineas decided instinctively to take the Pink one. He took the knob and pushed the door open. He stepped out of the door and he stood in the middle of a Sunflower field. He did not expect something like this. A few bees swirl around him to pollinate the Sunflowers. He walks along the way until he heard a beautiful voice singing. This voice was very familiar but he couldn't recognize it at the beginning, who it could be. A few steps later he saw her. The love of his life with a little Baby in her arms. Isabella looked at Phineas and smiled. He went straight to her and she gave him the Baby. He holds this small miracle in his arms and could explode for happiness...

**The next Morning**

Phineas woke up at first as usual. To his luck it was Saturday so he had enough time to spend the day with his Isabella. So at first he took a shower and get dressed. Next he was going downstairs in the Kitchen to make a wonderful breakfast for him and his wonderful Wife.

At this time Isabella woke up and was missing her husband. Panic grow and her thought was that he probably would leave her (a side effect from her pregnancy).

She was relieved as she heard someone in the kitchen. Isabella got dressed and wanted to look what happen there.

Much to her surprise, he makes her favorite Breakfast" French Toast".

"Good Morning, Darling!"

"Good Morning, Honey!"

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

Phineas told Isabella about his dream. Hearing this filled Isabella with joy and relief.

She thought about this dream...If this dream has a meaning ...then we could become a daughter (because of the Pink door) which like Sunflowers (of cause the field).

"It's time to tell everybody the News" said Isabella.

"All right."

The loving couple made their way to the Fletcher Household. When they arrived they rang the doorbell. After a few moments of waiting, Vanessa answered the door with her little son.

"Hello there! That's a good surprise .Come in please!"

They made their way inside and Ferb was right there to greet his brother and his wife.

They sat down in the living room and Vanessa made Coffee for everyone (beside her son of cause).

In the living room Phineas and Ferb talked about possible Inventions they could do.

Phineas made a suggestion for a Baby-Room withTurbo-wrapping machine, which earned a death glare from this wife. Ferb on the other hand smirked.

Vanessa heard this and asked" Should this be a hint?"

Phineas and Isabella glanced at each other and blushed in a deep red.

Vanessa looked to Ferb and then back to Phineas and Isabella. She could only laugh and said:" I knew it...I knew it..that something like this would happen...aahh finally!"

Vanessa hugged both and also Ferb.

They asked them how far Isabella replied that she is in the .

After long conversations with tip's and tricks for her pregnancy, they said "goodbye" and made their way to Jeremy and Candace (okay technically only to tell it Jeremy because Candace know it already^^).

They also arrived at the Johnson Household and rang the doorbell.

Candace answered and a very, big grin spread across her face as she lends both inside.

"You know it already?" asked Phineas

"Yes,Yes I do! I was there with Isabella and I have accompanied her! But don't worry I haven't told it anyone, so was my promise, right Isabella?" replied Candace.

Jeremy went upstairs when he heard voices from there. He greeted his Brother and sister - in- law.

He saw the big grin on Candace face and asked irritated "If he'd miss something."

"So Jeremy, my Isabella is pregnant!" opened Phineas.

Both were so full of joy so they hugged them.

"So, Sorry but we must go now!" said Phineas "We still must visit mom and dad and her mom".

It was no problem for both so they said "goodbye" and leave them alone again.

So their next stop was at the Flynn-Fletcher Household and to their surprise, Vivian Isabella's mom was also there (how practically). They saw them in the backyard.

"Hey, kids! What are you doing here? asked Linda.

"Hey Mom and dad! We are there because we have some good News for you!" smiled Phineas.

" Oh my, you both giving us a grandchild?" asked Vivian hopefully.

They nodded yes. The third time this day were Phineas and Isabella totally hugged by family members.

"Good job my son!" said Lawrence.

Phineas said "thanks" but blushed at this statement.

"Isabella my mija, I'm so proud of you! Finally you will be a mother!" cried Vivian.

They told their parents that it is time to go and so they drove back home.

**2 Month later...**

It was now time to look for a midwife. Practically Isabella knows where she can go. To her friend and former Fireside girl Katie.

Isabella and Phineas arrived and were heartily greeted by Katie.

"Oh ,Katie it is a long time ago that we saw each other!"

"Yeah it is long ago. So how are you? I see you were not lazy!"

"Yes, we're fine only the usual morning sickness. And how's about you?"

"Great. Last week my boyfriend make a proposal and now he is my Fiancè . You both know him it is Irvin!" and took her attention to Phineas.

"Irvin? Congratulations!"

"You may probably notice for some time now ,that he is not behind you?"

" Yes, now you mention it!" He still couldn't believe that Katie was now engaged to Irvin.

"That's my work. Let's put it this way, I have forbidden him to stalk you anymore."

"Thanks and good Job ,Katie."

With this the three people went to the examination room. Katie look if everything is ok and then they were finish.

**6 Month later...**

In the last few month happened a lot. Isabella walked regular to her midwife Katie and

renovated the children's room. Since four Month they knew it will be a girl and so Isabella decided to paint Sunflowers on the Wall. New is that also most of the gang and the former Fireside girls will be parents too (Candace and Jeremy, Baljeet and Mishti, Buford and Milly).

They visited the pregnancy rates and the Hospital to become acquainted.

Today they have guest. The Fletcher Family.

Vanessa and her son sat on the Kitchen table with Isabella and Phineas and Ferb sat in the living room .Vanessa asked Isabella when she gave birth. In a few days was her answer.

"So the Case it's already packed? You know it is very advantageous to have this finish." said Vanessa and yes, she spoke from her own experience.

When she gave birth ,Ferb was not himself he forgot the Case and his wife and wanted to drive alone to the Hospital. At the last moment he remembered that he has forgotten something important.

Vanessa. He helped her in the car and they drove together to the Hospital.

"Yes it is and still in the trunk." replied Isabella.

Suddenly her daughter kicked in her belly. Isabella asked Vanessa if she wanted to feel the kicks.

Vanessa don't hesitated and felt on Isabella's round belly.

Then her belly began to hurt. With concern saw Vanessa at Isabella. She thought...maybe this was her first woe. Than after a few Minutes her belly hurt once again.

Isabella stated to get worried. After this her amniotic sac burst.

"Oh my gosh, Phineas! PHINEAS! MY AMNIOTIC SAC BURST!" screamed Isabella.

"You what?"

"Phineas no time for jocks let's drive to the Hospital, RIGHT NOW!"

To Isabella`s luck Ferb and Vanessa were there so Ferb drove his son to his Mother-in-law and Vanessa drove with Phineas and Isabella to the Hospital.

When they arrived at the Hospital they could go directly to the doctor and to a room where they can stay. Phineas called his parents her mother and Candace to say that Isabella is now giving her birth.

After this he goes back to the room and stand beside his wife. Isabella was ready may what come.

So after what felt like an eternity their daughter was there with help from the Doctor and Katie.

Both felt pure bliss when this little miracle was on their side . They couldn't imagined how wonderful this would be. Both said in union "Welcome on earth".

**The End**


End file.
